The final battle
by Lupins-my-man
Summary: COMPLETE! The profecy is about to be fulfilled. ITS A SHOKER PEOPLE WARNING OotP spolers. Whole story is on one page, but its long! Plz just cheack it out REVEIW SO I CAN MAKE MY NEXT STORY BETTER THEN THE LAST!


The Final Battle  
  
It was cold night in Gryffindor tower and silence was upon the common room. Everyone was up no one could sleep. But who could after such an awful thing. It was a time people should be celebrating but the loss was too much.  
  
2 days earlier  
  
Harry had just woken up from a ring of warm light that found its way through the opening of Harry's bed hangings. He didn't sit up right away but kept lying down thinking about how this was his last week at Hogwarts. This was no longer going to be his bed after this week. Even though Harry was very excited to start his life in the wizard world it was still very hard for him to think about leaving Hogwarts. This was his home for seven years. Ron was starting to wake up. He yelled over to Harry and told him he better hurry up because they were going to be late for potions. Harry hated potions. It was not because of the potions but the teacher. Professor Snape was Harry's lest favorite teacher and there was no doubt that Harry was Snape's lest favorite student. But Harry was studying to become an aurora so he had to endure another two years of potions with Snape. "Are you ready to go?" Ron asked Harry. "Yeah just give me one more minute." Harry bent down to grab his books. As he was getting up he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. His scar started to burn and a small voice filled Harry's head. But the pain was too much and the voice was to low to understand what it was saying, pain Harry dropped his books and fell to the ground. "Harry? Harry are you ok? Ron rushed over to Harry and picked him up and placed him on his bed, "I'm going to get help I'll be right back." Harry was now shaking from the pain that kept getting worse. His scar hadn't hurt this much since his fifth year when he had the dream about Ron father getting bit by a snake and after a few minutes the pain had left but this time the pain wasn't going away. Ron had entered the room again closely followed by Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher and Hermione Granger Harry's other friend. "Potter what is it? What hurts?" Professor McGonagall asked "It's my scar." Harry told her even though it caused him more pain, "we need to go to Dumbledore he will no what to do." "Absolutely not we are bringing you up to the hospital wing." McGonagall replied. "Professor they can't do anything for his scare maybe it would be better to go to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said though her voice was shaky she was obviously very worried about Harry. "Fine. Potter you are going to have to stand up alright." "Ok." Hermione and Ron went to Harry and helped him up. The walked down the stairs to the common room as the other Gryffindor students looked on all wondering what had happened. They walked out from behind the picture of the fat lady up to the corridor were Dumbledore's office was. "Lemon Drop." Professor McGonagall said and two gargoyles moved out of the way and a beautiful spiral stair case appeared. They made it up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore helped bring Harry to a seat. Harry's scare was slowly staring to feel better. Fawkes came and landed on Harry nee. "Harry I want to know exactly what happened." Dumbledore asked Harry calmly his eyes sparking under his half moon glasses. "Well I got up and was about to go down to potions but as I was picking up my books my scar started to hurt and I could here a voice." Harry started to tell Dumbledore. "A voice, what did this voice tell you?" Dumbledore asked Harry calmly. "I don't know I couldn't make it out, it was a very small voice." Harry told him, his head was almost fully pain free now. "I'm not sure why this is but I have my suspicions, I want you three," Dumbledore looked and Harry Ron and Hermione," to go to your class I will write to Professor Snape explaining your why you were not there. And Harry," Dumbledore was looking straight into Harry's eyes now," I want you to come to me if this happens again straight away ok." "Yes Professor." Harry Ron and Hermione left the office and descended down the spiral stair case. No one said anything till they entered the potions class five minutes later. Harry Ron and Hermione all went to there normal seats in the back. "Well this has been an interesting morning." Hermione said as she took out her books and quill. "Yeah I know, I wish I new what that voice had said." said Harry. "This is really weird, I mean the last time your scar hurt was in are fifth year and we all now how that year turned out." Ron said while copping instructions for his potion off the board. "Yeah." Harry replied in a voice that wasn't really his own. Harry could only remember too well his fifth year. That was the year that his godfather was killed. It was also the year that everyone found out that Voldemort was back. The three of them spent the rest of there lesson making there potion.  
*  
  
That night Harry had a dream that he wouldn't soon be forgetting. It started with him outside on the quidditch pitch flying after the snitch but suddenly he wasn't chasing the snitch but found him self being chased through a dark forest he was running and running well ten men in masks were chasing after him he didn't dare look back he turned a corner and came face to face with lord Voldemort. His snake like face and his blood red eyes lit by the moon. "Its time" Voldemort said he raised his wand and yelled "crucio!" Harry began to scream and scream. He was awoken by Ron Neville Dean and Semeus whose faces were white. Neville yelled that he was going to get help. Harry who ad realized what was happening stopped screaming his scare burning like never before. "Neville don't bother I'm going to Dumbledore." Harry yelled to Neville though it hurt when he talked. Ron helped him up and the both of them went to Dumbledore's office once again. Harry explained to Dumbledore what happened and told him exactly what Voldemort had said. Dumbledore's eyes which usually made Harry calm showed sign of fear which made Harry very nervous. "What does this mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Harry it means," Dumbledore lowered his head and took a very deep breath;" It means that the prophecy that was made about you and Voldemort will be for filled." "You mean that its time for me to face Voldemort and battle him to the death?" Harry said slowly his face no longer looking at Dumbledore but Ron who had gone extremely white. Harry had never told anyone about what the prophecy had said and this was all new to Ron.  
  
* Back in the common room Harry was explaining to Hermione and Ron about the prophecy. "Why didn't you tell us? We are supposed to be your friends." Ron said in a low voice "I don't know I guess I didn't want to really think about it or get you two worried." Harry replied "But you do have to face it and it will be soon." Hermione said tears streaming down her face," I don't want to lose you Harry your one of my best friends I couldn't stand it if you, if you were to ..."Hermione's voice broke off she couldn't bring herself to say "die." That night Harry couldn't sleep he got up and walked down to the common room and sat down on his usual chair looking into the fire place that glowed with hot coals. He sat there thinking about what he had to do. All of a sudden Harry felt a cold chill and the hairs on the back of his stood on end. It felt like the air had left Harry's body. A voice from behind said in a low wispier "Its time." The room was spinning and spinning and Harry felt himself rise from the chair. Then the spinning stopped he was outside but he didn't know were he was, it was dark and it felt like there was no wind. "We meet again, Harry Potter. But this time it's real." Harry slowly turned around and found himself face to face with Voldemort once again. Wand less and all alone Harry stood shocked as he looked into Voldemort's blood red eyes for what would be for the last time. The prophecy was about to be fulfilled.  
  
* Harry didn't know what to do. He was all alone. There was no one there to save him this time. Taking a deep breath Harry took a step towards Voldemort, "I'm not scared of you." Voldemort took a step towards Harry, "We can change that," he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled; "crucio" Harry felt pain he could have never imagined. He had this happen to him before but he couldn't remember the pain. His screams filled the air. A pain beyond pain went through his body pounding all through him as though it was trying to escape, he screamed and yelled he wanted it to stop he wanted him to just kill him there on the spot just to make the pain stop. Voldemort's laughs were low and cruel as he lifted the spell Harry could breathe again, a feeling of being released surrounded Harry who was shaking from head to toe. He slowly got up and looked Voldemort into the eyes once again. "Have you had enough? What a pity I was just getting wormed up. But if you want to get this over with I guess we don't have to drag this out," a dangerous smile crossed Voldemort's face as he pointed his wand at Harry once more. Harry stood there up straight he was going to die he knew it but at lest he would die up straight and facing Voldemort like a man. Voldemort took a step forward once more, "good bye Harry Potter, Avada Kada." Before he could finish a Blinding silver light surrounded Harry and Voldemort. Harry looked up as a beautiful song filled the air and a beautiful bird swooped down in front of Voldemort. He then turned and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Lo Fawkes." Harry said under his breath. Harry didn't feel as scared anymore. Fawkes being there gave him a small glimpse of hope. "Dumbledore's bird isn't going to be enough to save you potter. He may have delayed your death for a few seconds. Are you ready to die know?" "I told you I'm not scared of you. You can kill me but you will have to live forever knowing that you killed me without a fear in my heart. You have taken almost everything from me. Kill me let me see the people I love again." Harry said to Voldemort with not a trace of fear in his voice anymore. If he was going to die he wanted make Voldemort never be able to forget it. "You want me to kill you do you? But you say your not scared, well we are going to have to something about that aren't we" Voldemort replied is a low voice, "Crucio." It happened again a pain beyond pain surged through Harry's body once more as Fawkes left his shoulder. This head pounding, he was starting to feel very cold and everything was starting to feel very distant. All of a sudden a flash of his parents filled his head than Ron and Hermione then Hargrid and Dumbledore. Then a sudden relief filled Harry once more the spell had bin lifted. Harry looked up and saw that Voldemort was down on his knees cradling his wand hand. Very slowly Harry stood up shacking uncontrollably. Fawkes landed on his shoulder again and a warm feeling filled Harry's body and instantly he stopped shaking. Anger was spread across Voldemort's face as he got up his snake like face and blood read eyes shone in the moonlight and he said, "That's the final draw it now time to end this Potter I have waited sixteen years. Good bye Harry Potter, Avada Kada." All of a sudden the blinding silver light appeared, t shone so bright that it blinded Harry. He closed his eyes but could still see the light through his closed eye lids, it then suddenly stopped and Harry opened his eyes. A tall wizard with long white hair and a long white bread wearing half moon glasses, was standing were the light had bin his wand pointed directly at Voldemort's chest. "Tom I didn't expect to be seeing you this soon." "I'm sure there will be a lot more things that you didn't expect from me." Voldemort said with a twisted smile that made Harry worry.  
  
"Still the same tom, you always were very smart and cunning but you always have lacked something." "And what would that be Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked "You were always very naive when it came to knowing what you were up against." Dumbledore replied. "Thinking a lot of yourself aren't you Albus?" "Oh I'm not talking about myself," Dumbledore said mildly surprised," oh I would never find myself more powerful than others for there is always something more powerful than yourself." Voldemort looked at Dumbledore, examining him as though he was going to quickly pull something out of his cloak. Harry stood transfixed on Dumbledore amazed at how powerful and wise he looked. When Voldemort finally seemed to realize that Dumbledore wasn't going to pull a surprise attack he looked into Dumbledore's eyes and said, "And what am I up against Albus?" "Oh I wouldn't tell you that. Even the biggest of fool know that we must learn things for ourselves if we want the strength and knowledge to conquer it." Dumbledore quickly glanced at Harry then turned back to Voldemort. Just then Fawkes flew into the air and within seconds he disappeared. Just then a strong wind picked up it seemed to crawl up Harry's spine as he felt something by his feet. He looked down and saw a very long snake making its way to Voldemort. "Ah Nigini done hunting are you. Well don't worry you will soon have no need for hunting, Lord Voldemort will provide you food very soon." Voldemort said looking at the long snake at his feet. Suddenly the bright light appeared again and Fawkes flew down towards Harry Dropping something at his feet. Harry slowly bent down and picked up a long, thin, wooden stick. It was Harry's wand. "Thanks Fawkes." Harry said quietly. The light had caught Voldemort's attention; he looked at Harry for a few second then turned back to Dumbledore. "I have waited a long time for this Dumbledore," he raised his wand, pointed it at Dumbledore and shouted,"advada Kedavra" A green flash and green smoke filled the air along with a high pitched cruel laugh. The laughing suddenly stopped the green smoke wouldn't clear... Everything was quiet and something near Harry made him shiver, then a cruel voice spoke, "Well, well, well it has come down to this. I'm finally going to kill you, your going to die like you should have sixteen years ago, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Voldemort started to laugh, but Harry's eyes were on the green smoke, it was starting to clear, his heart started beating faster as the last bit of smoke cleared. Harry collapsed on all fours tears streaming down his face as he looked onto Dumbledore's lifeless body. Dumbledore's face now looked old and worn and his half moon glasses now lay on the cold ground beside him. His normally white beard now was dirty from the dust around him. His eyes that once were full of such wisdom and knowledge were now full of a sort of sadness. As Harry looked into his eyes he also saw a sort of triumph as though he had done what he was meant to do. Harry was brought back when Voldemort stopped laughing and started to speak. "I think we have dragged this out long enough," Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry's chest," I win Potter, Avada Kedavra." The green light that had flashed not long ago flashed once more. Harry fell to the ground pain running through his body, pain beyond endurance but Harry was still alive he didn't understand he had seen Voldemort cast this spell before and every time his victim died instantly. "Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra," Voldemort kept yelling his voice not only confused but scared, "fine Potter you might be able to live through this curse so I guess ill just have to torture you to death, crucio!" The pain increased. Harry was starting to get cold and his eyes were backing into his head, a vision of Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared in his head, then they vanished and Hagrid appeared, then his mother and father appeared. Slowly the pain started to leave his body. Then a picture of Dumbledore lying on the ground lifeless appeared. The pain had completely left him now, Harry could hear screaming beside him he opened his eyes and saw Voldemort, he was screaming in pain Harry pushed himself up, still shaking uncontrollably he slowly walked to Voldemort; he looked down at him and watched him scream. He then looked over at Dumbledore and suddenly understood. He got down on his knees and grabbed Voldemort's hand and wrapped his fingers around Voldemort's long cold fingers and closed his eyes, he thought about everyone he loved. The screaming had stopped Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Voldemort his red eyes we wide open as he lied lifeless on the ground. Harry stood up and with tears streaming down his face he looked into Voldemort's lifeless eyes and said," I win!" He turned and ran towards Dumbledore he fell to his knees beside him, he looked at Dumbledore the man who was always there when he was most needed the man who gave his life to save him. Harry half lifted Dumbledore and held him in a hug, he looked into his eyes and with a quiet voice said, "Thank you." He then turned to Fawkes who was weeping beside him, "I think its time to bring us home." Fawkes flew down and Harry took hold of one of his fire feathers and he took off.  
  
*  
  
Harry sat on his four poster bed trying hard not to think of the days earlier. Then Fawkes came through the window, he landed on Harry's shoulder and dropped a letter into Harry's lap. Harry picked up the letter and noticed that it was Dumbledore's writing. Carefully Harry opened the envelope and pulled the letter out and read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I know that if you are reading this than I am no more. Harry was stunned at this statement but kept reading. Harry I knew that the only way you could have known what you needed to do was to lose someone you loved again at Voldemort's hand. I am honored that I mean so much to you. Your probably wondering how I knew and Harry I would like to apologies for not telling you this but you would have needed to find out on your own to truly understand. You see the night that I told you what the prophecy had said I did not tell you the end. This is it: the power that is needed to conquer the dark lord can only be found in a person who has thrice lost a loved one by the dark lord's hand. Harry understood what this meant, he had realized that it was the love that he had inside for all of his friends and family that defeated Voldemort. Harry I want you to know that I will always be there with you. Your safe now and so are your friends you can live normally now, I wish you the best!  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry wiped his eyes and folded the letter and put it into his trunk. He walked down to the common room and found both Ron and Hermione. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked her voice sounded very shallow. "I'm ok but ill feel much better after this." He started walking down to the great hall were the end of the year fest was taking place. "What are you going to do mate?" Ron asked. "You'll see" Harry replied well opening the doors. The room was filled with black colors and all the faces in the room were filled with sadness. "Just take a seat ok there something I need to do." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. They both looked confused but did what he had asked. Harry walked up to were the teachers sat. Each one of there faces were very pink. He walked up to professor McGonagall. "Professor I would like to say something, I think they need to know." She looked reluctant but aloud him. Harry turned to his fellow student all who were looking at him. "This is a day we should be celebrating but instead we grieve, I look out and I see people who have lost someone who they admired and looked up to. We are all feeling the same pain. Professor Dumbledore was an amazing man who loved each and everyone one of us. And I truly believe that he would want you to know everything, I'm going to tell you all that there is to know. From why I have this scar on my head to why we sit her today without the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm going to tell you everything!" As Harry told the story everyone in the room was quiet not even Draco said anything. When Harry had finally ended sobs were herd from around the room. There wasn't a tearless face. Harry grabbed a glass and held it high into the air, "To Albus Dumbledore are teacher are friend and are hero." The students and teachers raised there glasses high. The final battle was won! 


End file.
